A Fate's Fall
by Gangas Tron
Summary: What happens when Ezio meets a whole new world, and discovers who he truly is? Can he save who he is meant to be with? Can he save himself?


** "Well at least I give F*# about someone other than myself!" Bursting with hatred, stomping out of the classroom, not angry, or ashamed, or scared, only proud.**

** Ezio goes to his locker, still fuming, rips his coat from his hook, throws his binder in his locker, and heads toward the porch. **_**I'm going home**_**, he thought, **_**screw this**_**.**

** As soon as he turned the block and spotted his house, relief washed over him, like the way a cold shower wakes you up, and he pushed his legs as fast as they could go to the front door, and for the first time in a long time, he felt safe.**

** '**_**2:36, mom will be home in a few hours**_**,' So Ezio does what he always does when he has a bad day, lays on his bed and blasts the stereo, shaking the walls of his red bedroom. But this time, he's still bothered by the anger and frustration, so he hides in his closet, something he does only when he has a truly terrible day, like when his father was killed.**

** Ezio curls up in his closet, laying there motionless, peaceful, and slipping into subconscious, but that fury, all of a sudden, overwhelms him once more and he puts a hole in the wall with his left foot.**

** A brilliant light comes from his closet hole, shining every shade of yellow, and gold, and silver, and orange until an image appears, of a place he, at first, believes he has never seen before, a place with objects no longer needed in his time, though still used by the unnecessary few.**

** Ezio widens the hole to make it just big enough that he can fit and he steps into the radical new world.**

** Everyone in this new universe dresses much like Ezio, but looks nothing like him, clothes so sleek, yet some fuzzy, some higher and some lower cut than necessary. But Ezios ensemble of a white polo, with a brown embroidered collar and dark, acid wash, straight cut jeans, stand out from all the rest, high tops, even higher skirts that hardly pass their elbows.**

** The strangest part of all the colourful scenery and strange clothes, is the fact that he believes so dearly now, that he has visited this place before, and he definitely feels more welcome that the world he actually lives in.**

** Ezio sees a young boy, about his age, but other than that, they are obviously nothing alike, walking down the street, brooding at all the different colours of the sky and plants and trees. Ezio gingerly walks up to him and asks, "Hello, who are you?" This boy, at first looks at him like he's crazy, a look he is most familiar with, than says, "Lucas Scott?" Patiently, as if it may not be the right answer.**

** Ezio is grateful that in this universe, world, dream-whatever it is, they still speak English. Now he, more comfortably, mentions that he is Ezio Vespucci, and again, receives a look he knows all too well from Lucas, after questioning where he is and what the date is, Lucas answers, "Well, um, it's April the…. Nineteenth, 1999" Almost densely. **

** Ezio is speechless, '**_**1999? How did I end up in 1999? Well at least it's the same date.'**_** Lucas also tells him it's almost 3pm, so the time is the same, just the year…. And entire century back.**

** As Ezio explores more of this land of the past, he realizes how alike these people are to him, the way they talk, the music they play, and how they act, it all seems too uncanny, except for one girl..**

** Cassie Bernall looked like any regular girl, well, in the time Ezio was placed in, but she was different from anyone he could meet, because she was a Christian, a dead religion in Ezio's time, a long since deceased belief. And you could see how her faith in this God revolved around every waking moment in her thoughts and actions. **

** Ezio met Cassie on the street, accidentally running into each other, they introduced themselves, politely, and Cassie mentioned how she just finished another day at school, and she was just going to have some lunch, but for some reason, out of the blue, asked him to join, he, of course fascinated with this girl, agreed quickly.**

** As soon as Ezio and Cassie walk into some sort of 'Diner' as the people of then call it, he hears a tune that is certainly even older than the time he is currently situated in. "What kind of sound is this?" Ezio questions, not so sure he is used to the 20****th**** century just yet. "OIdies" Cassie explains with a hint of humour, "Real, real, oldies. This is one of my favourite songs actually, recorded by Gene Austin." Ezio fished around in his experienced music knowledge, but couldn't come up with anything, or anyone, related to Gene Austin, with what all that slow 'Bye Bye, Blackbird" Singing noise coming from the walls, he couldn't think straight. "Whoever that is" He adds.**

** Cass and Ezio could've talked for hours, telling each other about themselves, their life, but Ezio never explained how he found this place, not wanting to shatter their connection.**

** Cassie glanced at the clock, then back to Ezios bottomless glass brown eyes, and realized it was almost five. "Oh dear, I need to go, I am late." "Oh, alright, well maybe I'll see you around sometime Cassie Bernall?" Ezio asked optimistically. "If it is in God's plan, than yes, Ezio Vespucci, you will." And they departed to their two opposite worlds so closely tied together.**

** Ezio awoke to the sound of his cells phones alarm clock, turns out it was time for Pazzis walk.**

** Ezio picked up the fat Persian cat, and headed out of his venetian red bedroom and started towards the door while clipping on the leash to Pazzis collar. During their walk, Ezio reviewed his dream, believing that's all it was, and realized he woke up on top of his bed, not in his closet where he believed he fell **

**asleep.**

** And as the boy and his cat turned the block to the street of his house, he saw Cassie and Lucas talking, almost fighting. A prang of jealousy washed over Ezio, but he kept his emotion under control, covering it by shouting Cassies name to get her attention with true ecstasy. But she never looked up, as if she never even heard him, and then he yelled Lucas' name in question and he also ignored Ezio completely.**

** He bolted toward the two citizens of his dream, but as he got near, they vanished, and he had to blink twice, trying to believe they were really even there in the first place.**

** Ezio staggered into his house, sat on the bottom of the stairs, and thought with his head in his hands, while Pazzi trailed off to his favourite spot on the couch.**

** The 17-year-old looked up, hearing a significant melody coming from every room in the house, "Bye Bye Blackbird" Through the walls of the brick house sang. He was afraid now, scared to know how this was happening.**

** Ezio ran to the living room, turned on the television, and maxed the volume for a couple minutes, then turned it off, silence no, pure silence, which was now broken by a knock on the houses mahogany door.**

** Dr. Molay was, obviously a doctor. He explained everything about what Ezio just went through, it being real and the Doc knowing about the journey, but he knew a lot of things that seemed crazy to the young boy.**

** First rule of the paradox universe: No bringing anyone back, that would erase their existence.**

** Second rule of the paradox universe: No telling that you're from the future, or else you will be erased when you come back to the present.**

** Third rule of the paradox universe: No telling anyone from the present that you went back in time, or else all will be chaos-and it gets worse from that point on.**

** Lastly, the thing that triggered Dr. Molay to coming to Ezios door, was no communicating with the hallucinations, they won't hear you, but everyone on the street could, they are just part of the bleeding effect.**

** Ezio was told by Dr. Molay before he left that the bleeding effect was parts of the past latching into him when he came back to the future, like the hallucinations and music, but they're not the same as bringing someone back with you, less concrete, less visible. Apparently Ezio will get used to all this. "Yeah right" He mutters, as Doc closes the door, and leaves.**

*******

**Another day, another morning, another chance. That wretched alarm clock rings, and Ezio slides himself out of bed, planning on going through today as emotionless as possible. After getting ready for school sluggishly, Ezio comes to the first decision of the day, take the '67 Camaro, or '63 Mercury Comet? **_**'Oh, the hardship.'**_** He chuckles to himself. '**_**Badass, or OId School? Oh definitely Badass.'**_

** So Ezio hops into his father's former car and starts up the threatingly powerful V8 engine, and at first, swears that eerie Gene Austin song playing, but of course, it's not.**

** After another lifeless day at high school, Ezio plans on visiting his second world, knowing he's been looking forward to it all day long. After much consideration of whether or not to go in, he opens his black closet doors, moves his old football gear, and there appears those exhilarating colours. But the scene isn't as charming as the gateway itself, it's nowhere near as good-looking.**

** A spine chilling shriek comes from the school he appears to be standing infront of, the Columbine High School.**

** As he stands there with confusion, police, spectators, and paramedics swirl around him in haste, he doesn't notice them, frozen at the fact that this is the school Cassie said she went to '…**_**Oh, it's a great school, with a very safe environment…'**_**, Her words still echoing in his head.**

** Turns out, there is a boy with a gun in the school, in a mission to do what you ask? Nobody knows but him.**

** Chaos, fear, rage, a thing no one wants to feel all at once. Ezio has no idea how to save Cassie, but he knows for certain he will, even if it take his last breath.**

** Most people would think to do something rational, wait for the police to act, but Ezio is not most people; He found this place by kicking a hole in his wall out of a fit of anger. He runs in the front doors of the school, ignoring the wretching whaling coming from behind him. His main priority is to find and save Cassie, save as many people as possible, then, if achievable, he will take out the twisted terrorist.**

** Ezio hugs the walls as he creeps down hallways and turns corners. He finds the book palace, or Library, as it is written about the glass doors. Ezio crouches through the library, searching for Cassie in each row of parchment. He sees Lucas, then stiffens at the sight of red, leaking from his left side, Ezio hears A womens' muffled cry coming from Lucas' direction, and he then leans back for Ezio to catch a glimpse of a terrified blond girl in agony, her right leg leaking blood profusely, her emerald eyes burning with misery. "Peyton, you're going to be alright", Lucas hushes. "Take her out the main doors of the library, and through the southeast doors, stay close to the lockers – It may be occupied since I last passed." Ezio informs, "Thank you" Lucas chokes out, his blackened eyes glittering back with renewed hope. "You're always saving me, Luke." The girl breathes. Ezio stops Lucas before he passes, asking where Cassies is, trying not to look overprotective or worried. Lukes eyes refocus and says he last saw her in the tutor centre. Ezio smirks with his head down and last bit of happiness, '**_**even in a crisis, she's thinking about others.'**_

** Ezio heads out to find the tutor centre**

** As he heads west towards the top of a 'T' shaped hallway, he hears a very quiet shoe squeak and an even more silent gasp.**

** He turns left, seeing Cassies face frozen with panic, he looks right, and sees the most frightened, troubled boy he will ever know, if you could call it that.**

** Cassie and the menace stand forty feet away, a showdown just like in the movies, with the to-be hero in the middle. The monster steps a little closer towards Cassie, shoving his life-taking weapon a little further in her direction. "Do you?!?! Do you believe in Jesus Christ and that he will save you if I pull this trigger right now?? Answer me!!" He barks with rage. Ezio knows what Cassie should say, and what she will say, and those are two different things. "Don't Cass, it's not worth it, don't say it, please... Please." Ezio pleads, and sobs.**

** Cassie opens her mouth, weighing the consequences, but she already knows that she's going to pick the right answer-the noble answer. "Yes" She says, as glorious and dignified as possible. A little quieter, she stifles "It is." Ezio knew he was the only one meant to hear it.**

** In a split second, the now gallant man is bolting towards the enemy, screaming 'no' for all he's worth.**

** He hears a deafening gunshot, and expects the iciness to consume him, but instead, he stumbles to the ground, tripping by the distraction of his own presumption, the next two things take a lifetime to occur;**

**The killer turned right around and dashed down the hall and turns out of visibility.**

**Ezio hears a broken body fall to the tiled floor , and although he was disturbingly sickened at the idea of what the image looked like, he raced over to the dying girl, and she clenched his hand, passing all the life left in her, to him. "Bye, Bye, Blackbird." Ezio whispers in a hushed tone. Cassie smiled grimly, and her shallow breathing cut off abruptly.**

**Ezio takes off in the direction of the shooter, and with the adrenaline rush, easily catches up to him turning another corner, and takes him down by tackling his abdomen.**

** Ezio starts throwing fists into the barbarians chest, and then made his way up to the demons face, eventually realizing there was a red, differently shaded than his poisonous blood. He turned the villains head and saw a red cross, in the shape of a perfect square. "What…. Are you?" Ezio questioned, almost too afraid to ask. "Templar" The savage spits out. "And I just took out the last obstacle that stands in front of my cults domination."**

** Ezio runs, as far away from the beast as possible, until he gets out of the school and is sucked back into his realm and wakes up clammy, struggling, against, himself.**

** At first Ezio in convinced that he has a massive headache because his skull is pounding, but as he wakes up more, he realizes there is a banging at the door.**

** Ezio staggers to the door slowly, still half asleep, to find an almost middle-aged Italian man out of breath. "Ezio..." Is all he can make out, "You are in grave danger." And as perplexed as the young boy is, he open the wooden door a little wider for the strange man to enter. "Thank you." He adds, and walks in.**

** Turns out this stranger is Medici Auditore, Ezios ancient ancestor who has the power not to go back in time, but forward to the future. When he obtained the power, he simultaneously became a crusader as well, which means Ezio is now one too. "That explains the Templar, us being enemies to them." Ezio understands. "Indeed" Medici informs.**

** And the Templar shooter, Klebold Harris, found a loophole to meet Ezio in the past, knowing he would be coming.**

** "But how did he know I was coming?" The boy ponders. "Borgia." Medici answers, "Borgia?" Ezio asks cluelessy, "Borgia Molay" Medici replies, "You so-called doctor, otherwise known to everyone else as the leader of the Templars." "Oh that's just fantastic." Ezio finishes sarcastically.**

** "Oh, and another thing, Ezio" Medici mentions, "You, kinda maybe changed history just a teeny bit." "So?" Ezio questions unaffected, "That means lots of people, including you, are in danger." "Yep, definitely screwed." Ezio states.**

** Medici goes on to explain that if a Templar and Crusader live in the same time after a historical change like this one, people who are somehow related to Cassie, Lucas, or even Peyton, will start dying, and the only way to stop that is to take out Borgia, but that's a lifetime's work in itself. "So?" Ezio explains, "I have nothing better to do." Medici chuckles with minor pity. "We'll see," He says, not knowing what to say, "But that's about all the Borgia 'forgot' to tell you." Medici adds. "Alright, w-" Ezio tries to finish before being interrupted by the old man, "One last crucial thing, as you do know, that was a paradox universe… even if it was history right? ..." Yeah..?..." Ezio replies, "Well, there was also a paradox you." Medici leads on, "And a paradox Peyton."**

** Ezio is confused by the sudden significance of Peyton Sawyer. "What makes her so spe-" It clicks, Ezios eyes immediately breaks into the distance, as if he's trying to see air, "Who, who is she, the one in my time?" "Leassan Cirelb, I believe? I know you thought she would be more of a paradox Cassie, but her and Peyton are combined in Leassan." Lorenzo practically teases, although Ezio is completely serious. The boys eyes widen, barely noticeable to Medici, and his nose flares for a split second, trying to slow his breathing and keep his eyes from darting across the room. "Oh" Is all he can come up with. "Well than, who is my paradox… twin?" He wonders "Well you may not like the sound of this," Medici begins, "Lucas Scott, because Cassie and he were only friends, as you probably know being compared to the way he looked at the young girl in the library." "Yes, I noticed." Ezio adds.**

** "Before I go, there is something you need to tell you mother." Medici insisted, "Tell your mother you met Cassie-Her Great-Great-Great-Great Aunt, she will have a plethora of stories for you." Medici crooned. "Will do," Ezio finishes. "Well, I believe my time is up here, and maybe I will see you when we decide to go through with the overthrow of Boriga Molay, which will be soon, I know." Medici leaves with lasting words. "Goodbye and thank you." Ezio Accepted. And out walked the person who just showed a seventeen year old crusader his destiny, off to save the future, and past. Medici walked right into mid-air and within the blink of an eye, he was gone.**

** Ezio decided to do 2 things:**

**Leave a note for Rosa, that he met Cassie; and**

**Get some fresh air**

**So Ezio steps out on the sidewalk of a spring afternoon, and regardless of everything that's happened to him in the past 24 hours, everything seems a little brighter.**

** He walks past a bookstore, stops at the curb and looks back that 'library', and heads toward it, on a mission.**

** He walks through the front door until he hears an eerily familiar "Bye, Bye, Blackbird" tune. Ezio asks the first employee he sees for "The Christian book" and he gets the peculiar look once again, follows the worker, and picks up the last version in the store.**

** The boy balances the book in both hands, as if basing it's worth on it s weight, rather than the words that make up the pages.**

** He walks to the cash register, and before paying, asking for a black pen, and draws, on the first page 'Bye, Bye' with a bird flying off of it. He gives the clerk the money without waiting for change, and to sit down at a table, flipping from front to back, back to front, not knowing where to start.**

** "Samson and Delilah, Judges." Comes a melodiously careless female voice that strikes Ezio like never before, and he looks up to see, Leassan Cirelb.**


End file.
